Gianna's Story
by Lookie41
Summary: The story of Gianna. How did she meet the Volturi? What was her life like before? What led her to want to become one of them so much? I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Gianna (from New moon) how she came to work for the voultri ect.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Let me start from the very beginning.

My mother and father weren't married when I was young, and by the time my mother had her third child she demanded they be married as soon as possible.

So one Friday night in the pitch-black darkness a priest was summoned, vows were said – and they were united. This was when I was three. My mother continued to have children, fulfilling her lifelong dream of a big family.

My father, a caring and gentle man, never really knew us. 4:00 in the morning he would leave for work, 10:00 at night he would return, weary and exhausted. My mother had six children with my father, until he passed away, an overworked and happy man.

My mother was remarried and proceeded to have another 4 children with her new husband.

Though some of the step -children tried to connect with us, we never really considered them part of our family – however treacherous that might seem. Our family was a big one. There was Alessandro, the youngest, then Fedele, Alisa, Caprice, Antonio and finally, Me. Gianna. As for the stepsiblings, Luka, Francesco, Aldabella and Potrigo. My new father, a nobleman called Alberto, earned more than his fair share of money using cheats, treachery and trickery.

Unfortunately, I think I have taken those traits mainly from him. When I was fifteen I was ready to live life my way – without the burden of my siblings at my side. But, out of thankfulness to my mother and love for my brothers and sisters I stayed with my hectic family until I was 18 and after my birthday celebration (which I shared with Antonio) I packed my bags and headed for the most lively place in the whole of Italy.

Volterra.

* * *

I arrived at the gates of the crowded city. Small electric cars lined the cobblestoned streets and a constant buzz of life and time floated in the muggy, heated air. My suitcase fell to the floor in stunned amazement. It was the most beautiful sight. So much more different than the blank, desolate landscapes of Far East Tuscany. I walked forward slowly, dragging my bag by a small strip of its fabric. I could hear the quiet sniggers of people passing by. My eyes were practically popping out of my head. I quickly retrieved a small piece of crumpled paper from my pocket. It read:

430 Armani Road, Mycesson

I drew in a deep, shuddering breath. My heart was pumping nervously against my ribcage. My head darted around, looking for some indication of where I was. There was a sign a few metres away

Jenison Road

My head swam. I remembered the real estate agent mentioning something along those lines. What had he said? Go left at Jenison Road; keep going until Port Camorras then your there…

That was it, right? I stumbled forward, my suitcase pulling on my arm painfully. It took one long hour, but I finally arrived. The apartment was old and shabby. Paint was bowing to the wind; water was a thing of the past. But it was mine. A home of my own without any of my family screaming or crying or making a racket. It was on the main highway, no doubt by the morning cars would be whizzing past at top speeds. But the rental property was dirt cheap, and that was all I needed. I grabbed my keys and fumbled with them in the stiff, rusted lock. As I opened the door and stepped in, thought I saw a swish of black cloaks fly through the air, but when I turned to look…

It was just darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Dunno if I should write anymore - give me your thoughts. Review! :D**

**xxLookie  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That night was cold, damp and smelly. Despite my desperate attempts I couldn't get my mind to settle. I was just so excited. My new job was tomorrow.

A receptionist for Jack Queilo, the top business manager for A.T.L industries. I was going to work in a big, expensive building with lots of other city people. Just the thought of it made me squeal with happiness.

Eventually, sleep overwhelmed me and I fell into a series of deep, peaceful dreams. I must have slept like the dead for when I woke up I felt strangely awake and alert. Maybe it was just the joy.

I changed into professional looking work clothes instantly and rushed out the door, my make-up only half on. I caught the bus to work that morning, which, as strange as it may seem, was extremely exciting.

The office in which I was to work in was very, very large. Reflective glass mirrors were stuck across every section of the colossal skyscraper and a large, delicate elevator was forever travelling between the many floors. I pushed open the door and walked up to an official looking woman

"Hello, I am Gianna Cartobello, and I am here for my first day of work. I am Jack Queilo's new receptionist, you see…" I blabbed out incoherently. The woman looked me up and down with glittering blue eyes

"Second floor, he owns it. There should be someone there waiting for you, but if there isn't, try to look like you know what your doing. People around here are so secretive about what they do if you even look unauthorized they'll call the police." I gulped

"T-t-thanks…" I stuttered as I made my way quickly to the elevator. Mental note: Never talk to that girl again…

The elevator was packed full of people in white blouses and black pants, all holding clipboards or folders or papers – except me, of course. I stood there while the elevator whizzed between the floors. Finally, the second floor button lit up and I squished between the tightly packed bodies to the door. I jumped out, quickly taking a hand to my hair and smoothing the top. My first day, I was excited. Before I had a chance to ask for Mr. Queilo a dim eyed lady with giant 80's glasses jumped out before me

"Good Morning, I am Mimi Nafrosta – pleased to meet you" She stuck out a bony hand, I shook it unwillingly "Unfortunately, you are four and a half minutes late" She clicked her tongue in disapproval "Be sure to be early tomorrow to make up or the time you lost. Now, if you will, please follow me" She began a brisk walk down the hallway before me "Mr. Queilo is a very busy man. He doesn't like to be disturbed and he absolutely _loathes _mistakes" My breath caught in my throat "Be sure to be professional, punctual and – the most important – secretive" My brow furrowed in concentration

"_Secretive?"_ I asked in disbelief. Why was there any need to be secretive?

"Why, the A.T.L prides itself in the confidentiality of our workers. Most people in this building are working on personal projects, business corporations and whatnot" She flicked a hand in dismissal "By and by here is Mr. Queilo" She said, pointing towards a large wooden door. I crept up to the door, my breathing ragged and uneven. I placed my hand on the doorknob, twisted…pushed…

A great yellow light streamed from the open door

"Hello?" I asked as I stepped inside "Hello, I am Gianna – Mr. Queilo's new receptionist"

"Ah!" I heard a voice from the other side of the room exclaim "Shut the door dear child" I shut the door quickly. "The yellow light faded "Never know who can want to steal your works, eh?" He asked "That's why I have these" He said, pointing to a collection of bright yellow lights "Can't see a thing while these are on" The man chuckled happily. After a few seconds of hopeless blinking the world returned to its normal colour. I studied the man that stood before me.

He was tall, skinny and unbelievably joyful. Despite his obvious old age Jack Queilo's face was still full of childish wonders. I could almost see the spark of imagination glitter in his eyes.

"Hello!" I exclaimed, shooting out my hand. Whoops – professional, right…

"Hello Miss Cartobello, I am, as you know, Jack Queilo" He smiled, showing two rows of yellowed teeth.

"So, where shall I be stationed Mr. Queilo?"

"Jack – please" He beamed "And just over here" He led me to a small wooden desk with a laptop computer on one side, and a phone on he other. I sat down on the satin chair

"Now, today I need you to check all the files for my business corporations. Just open up folder STC and look through them all that should give you a brief idea of how to manage things" He studied me for a moment "Do you know much about computers?" He asked. I smiled sheepishly

"No, I'm afraid not"

"Well then, if you have any questions you can ask Arielle Clements down the hall, there is also a computer manual in your top drawer – I hope that helps" He said as he turned around and began to walk towards his desk, a large wooden masterpiece with black leather chair. As soon as he seemed moderately occupied I pulled out the top drawer and started flicking through the computer manual. What I needed to find out was simple – it should be here somewhere…

There! To turn on computer press circle button on far left corner… I pushed on the circle and the screen buzzed to life. Lovely.

* * *

My feet dragged, one in front of the other, to the bus stop. My newly found briefcase felt heavy in my left hand. The day had been long and hard. Mr. Queilo spent a miraculous 4 hours screaming into the telephone receiver, which had given me a horrible headache.

Once you got past the childish grin and happy words Jack Queilo was an angry and somewhat spiteful man – which wasn't what I had been hoping for at all. The bus rattled up the street and I ran to it. Giving the old bus driver my ticket I jumped up the steps and slumped down into a ripped leather chair.

The bus was completely packed so, naturally, after a few stops a beautiful woman came to sit next to me. She had a pale white face, blonde hair and flaming red eyes. She must be albino, I thought slowly as I looked at the woman intently.

She threw a dark glance at me, my head shot down. After a few minutes of still silence I began to pick at a sore on my knuckle. The scab tore off and scarlet blood seeped from the open wound. I heard the woman beside me gasp.

The breath whooshed through her teeth, making a short hissing sound. I looked up at her, her lips were clasped closed and her eyes shut tight. Must not like the sight of blood, I thought as I soaked up the blood with a tissue.

He bus came to a rattling stop and the woman beside me jumped up and began slowly walking down the aisles, pausing every now and then to talk to chatting tourist groups.

"I can show you the most amazing piece of Italian history. An underground castle. Only very few people have seen it" She said to them in a voice that matched her complexion. Some people refused when she held out her hand for them to come with her, others took it gratefully, whispering to each other in excited delight. When she got off the bus there were about twenty people trailing after her. I saw them walk into a gloomy alleyway but once the bus zoomed off, there was only thick, black darkness.

After many stops I finally reached my destination. I simply danced through the door, work was horrible, but now I was…well…home! I was home! I boiled the kettle and made a quick batch of 2 minute noodles and ate them greedily.

Note: Pack lunch tomorrow. After I had finished I went to read through a colossal pile of papers Mr. Queilo had given me to look through. They were all basically forms swearing to never reveal the secrets. I signed them without really reading them. Signature here, initials here but after a while it all became too much.

I fell asleep.


End file.
